


Kibō no Owari - La Fine della Speranza

by wallflowxr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Writing, Danganronpa Execution, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I like breaking hearts, I un-learned how to tag the same day I learned how to, Introspection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tried shorter paragraphs and they're so bad for me, What-If, Why Do I Even Write, Writing Exercise
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowxr/pseuds/wallflowxr
Summary: Questa non è una storia degna di essere narrata. Questo, poi, non è nemmeno il racconto completo delle vicende dell'ennesimo Killing Game che ha coinvolto altri poveri Ultimate che, fino a poco prima, stavano vivendo le loro vite semza preoccuparsi di nulla.Non c'è un inizio, non uno sviluppo e nemmeno una fine a questa storia: mentre da una parte un Ultimate viene imprigionato, da un'altra parte un altro talentuoso muore. Nella stessa frazione di secondo.E allora, cos'è questo frammento?Nulla, se non un semplice ricordo di Kibō Seizano, Ultimate Astronomer ed ennesima assassina in questo nuovo mondo retto unicamente dalla Disperazione.Questa è solo la storia della sua fine. Una fine che viene ora ricordata e che quindi sopravvive, ma poi sarà dimenticata, insieme a tante altre, dal grande corso della Storia.❝ ──────────『✙』────────── ❞Trama da aggiornare e adattare. Questo è solo un esercizio di scrittura.
Relationships: Seizano Kibō & Her Family and Friends, Seizano Kibō/ Mitosaka Daidara
Kudos: 1





	Kibō no Owari - La Fine della Speranza

Le mani le tremano, e forte. Percepisce piccoli spasmi muscolari sulle dita, le sente muoversi senza che lei possa controllarle, e la stoffa dei guanti si impregna di gocce calde. Grosse lacrime cadono dagli occhi della giovane, rotolando lungo le gote e la linea del mento.

Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato un gesto così orribile da Kibō. Nemmeno Roku, che la sopportava appena, la aveva ritenuta capace di un simile atto. Era così dolce, Kibō, addirittura diabetica. Non era capace di fare del male ad una mosca. 

Allora, perché i voti dicono che sì, è lei il colpevole? Perché Mononeko ride compiaciuto, e non corregge quello che per forza, _per forza_ è un errore?

Kibō si rifiuta di alzare lo sguardo dalle mani. Non vuole incrociare quello dispiaciuto di Shig, o gli occhi delusi di Mariko. Non vuole vedere lo sguardo indecifrabile di Min – sa che non riuscirebbe a reggerlo. Troppe emozioni si celano negli occhi di Min, e lei ha paura di trovare quelle che esprimono ribrezzo nei suoi confronti.

Ma soprattutto, Kibō evita con tutta sé stessa lo sguardo di Daidara. Li sente su di sé, quegli occhi che tanto ama e che ha tentato di salvare, ma ora non si sente più degna di guardarli. Non dopo aver rovinato tutto quello che c'era tra loro. Ed è un peccato, davvero, perché se fosse riuscita nel suo intento loro due ora sarebbe fuori di lì e starebbero vivendo una vita felice, lontana dalla Bielorussia o da pericoli imminenti.

I suoni le giungono tutti ovattati. L'unica cosa che sente chiaramente sono le mani, tremanti, con cui ora si stringe forte i gomiti nel tentativo di calmare gli spasmi e i singhiozzi che scuotono pure il suo corpo. Riesce a vedere chiaramente davanti a sé la sua colpa, il suo peccato: le mani sotto i guanti conservano ancora tracce di sangue secco, sangue che vede espandersi sotto i suoi piedi a perdita d'occhio; il compagno che ha ucciso è lì, a terra, che la fissa con occhi vitrei ma dai quali emerge la sensazione di tradimento che prova verso l'astronoma.

Può lei ritenersi ancora degna di un nome così poetico e speranzoso? No. Non dopo aver ucciso. Era il suo dovere, rimanere salda e sperare. Non cedere. Essere felice. Non crollare. Amare incondizionatamente e innamorarsi di nessuno all'interno del Killing Game.  
Credere nelle stelle e nei desideri che potevano portare. Nelle piccole gioie e speranze che concedevano a chi le chiedeva.

Doveva rimanere pura, Kibō. E invece ha fatto l'egoista, si è innamorata di Daidara e ha ceduto al dubbio, ha ucciso e non ha più sperato, non è più pura ma colpevole. Terribilmente colpevole. Ha compiuto un omicidio, il peccato peggiore che un uomo possa compiere. E con quale facilità l'ha fatto... Con quelle mani con cui accarezzava il volto di Daidara. Del suo amato. 

Amato che, per altro, la sta tenendo dalle braccia. Non comprende che sta succedendo, Kibō. Daidara mormora qualcosa come "avrei fatto lo stesso anche io", ma entra da un orecchio ed esce dall'altro. Kibō neanche lo realizza. Sa solo che ora morirà, com'è giusto che sia.

Non sente il resto delle parole che Daidara continua a ripeterle, progressivamente a voce sempre più alta e preoccupata. Kibō si chiede perché lui continui a sperare in lei, e perché non la stia odiando come dovrebbe fare; si chiede perché sente voci che si avvicinano per consolarla quando, invece, dovrebbero stare lontano da un'assassina.

Non parla, Kibō. Non ne trova la forza e non crede che la troverà più. Non oppone resistenza quando qualcosa – sembra un gancio, una cintura, non lo sa e non lo vuole sapere – la strattona forte, allontanandola dalle braccia del suo amato dottore che, tuttavia, tenta di aggrapparsi a lei. 

Sembra una bambola senza vita, Kibō, quando viene strattonata lontano dal gruppo di persone con le quali aveva sorriso, aveva combattuto e aveva sperato che più nessuno si uccidesse.

Per fortuna non le è stato concesso di salutarli o abbracciarli, perché non lo merita. Anzi, non si sente sporco Daidara ad aver stretto tra le mani le braccia di un'assassina? Come fa ancora a sopportarla? Kibō spera che, nel profondo del suo cuore, lui la stia odiando.

Perché lei sì, lei si odia per ciò che ha fatto e per essersi fatta scoprire, e non si perdonerebbe mai quello scempio. Nemmeno la morte può darle sollievo, riflette lei solo ora, perché è solo il modo più veloce di porre fine alla sua angoscia.

Spera così tanto, Kibō, che la sua morte consista in vivere in galera fino a marcire. Fino a farsi consumare dai sensi di colpa fino al midollo, e rimanere sola a soffrire per quel delitto. Non può cambiare assolutamente nulla di quello che le è successo, ma almeno può punirsi a quel modo.

Tuttavia, contro ogni sua aspettativa, l'astronoma si trova catapultata in un prato. Deve fare forza sulle sue ginocchia per rimettersi in piedi e guardarsi attorno. Non vede nulla attorno a sé, solo il prato verde scuro perché non c'è il sole a illuminare l'ambiente, ma il cielo notturno più rassicurante che lei abbia mai visto.

Si prende un paio di secondi, Kibō, per pensare di trovarsi in un sogno. Le lacrime continuano a cadere copiosamente, ma chissene frega. È così calmo, lì, che le sembra invece di essere stata liberata da un bruttissimo incubo. 

Purtroppo per lei, il bruttissimo incubo è solo l'inizio. Un suono metallico simile ad un zampettio si propaga nell'aria, lentamente, seguito da un altro e un altro. E in lontananza, dopo aver tolto le lacrime che annebbiano la vista, l'astronoma vede un'orda di Mononeko venirle incontro.   
E sa bene che le loro intenzioni non sono pacifiche. 

No, no, non può morire così. Non può morire, deve soffrire per tutta la vita!   
Le gambe tremano ancora, ma l'istinto di salvarsi fa scattare la memoria muscolare di lei che, senza nemmeno realizzarlo, sta mettendo un piede davanti l'altro. Prima piano, poi più veloce. Ora sta camminando.

E ora corre.

Corre verso l'ignoto, corre verso qualcosa che possa permetterle di non morire lì e di scontare la sua pena in prigione come merita. Neanche si accorge di star facendo fatica, ora. Solo quando i respiri si fanno più pesanti e le gambe le fanno male, si rende conto di star salendo su una collina. 

E stranamente i Mononeko non la seguono. Ma Kibō non registra nemmeno più la loro presenza, l'ha totalmente rimossa. Quello che vede su di sé le fa dimenticare tutto quanto.

Un cielo ancora più limpido di prima, e tanti e infiniti puntini luminosi brillano su di esso – una così bella notte stellata nemmeno Van Gogh poteva catturarla. Era un'opera d'arte, un miracolo della natura: stelle che quasi lampeggiano, si vedono pure le costellazioni che dovrebbero trovarsi dall'altra parte del globo; e Kibō rimane lì, in estasi, a guardarle.

Può essere un'assassina, una giovane meritevole solamente di ergastolo ora, ma nel preciso istante in cui posa lo sguardo sul cielo notturno Kibō torna ad essere un'astronoma. È un periodo effimero e lo sa, ma finché può si mette a studiare il cielo con i suoi occhi. L'ha fatto per tutta la vita e lo farà ogni volta che le si presenterà un'occasione per farlo.

Calma e silenzio, ecco ciò che dimora nella mente di Kibō adesso. Tutta la tempesta di sensi di colpa non riesce a scalfire quella piccola zona del suo cervello dove si trovano solo ed esclusivamente numeri e nomi latini, greci, arabi. È intoccabile il nucleo della sua esistenza, in questo preciso istante. Dimentica di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di un'esecuzione – la sua –, e di star venendo osservata dai suoi ex compagni di viaggio.

Dopo minuti interminabili, una stella cadente appare nel cielo e Kibō sa che si tratta in realtà della frammentazione di una cometa, e che le cosiddette stelle cadenti non sono che meteore provenienti dallo stesso sciame meteorico; ma la Kibō bambina che ancora, nascosta, dimora nell'astronoma, rimane incantata e affascinata da questa stellina che passa per il cielo, ed esprime un desiderio.

_Volevo vedere uno spettacolo del genere un'ultima volta. Grazie._ pensa infatti, e davvero spera – perché ancora lo fa, se non ne ha il diritto? – che il suo desiderio si realizzi. È il suo ultimo, dopotutto, e poi lo sta già vivendo, quindi se tutto va bene dovrebbe essersi già realizzato.

Quello che non si aspetta, però, è vedere la rotta della stella cambiare. Non si sta più dirigendo verso il basso, ma sta virando. Non riesce bene a capire dove fino a quando non vede il puntino bianco ingrandirsi. Sempre di più, sempre di più. E una figura a cinque punte atterra davanti a lei, come fosse stata programmata per farlo. 

Capisce, Kibō, che non è una stella vera da molti dettagli; tuttavia non riesce ad allontanarsi perché quello che pare uno schermo si accende sulla stella, e le prime figure che vede sono quelle dei suoi colleghi di lavoro in Giappone.

È strano vederli lì, tranquilli, senza consapevolezza di venire filmati sul lavoro. Ma Kibō urla comunque di terrore quando sente dei colpi d'arma da fuoco nel filmato e li vede accasciarsi a terra, uno ad uno, senza vita.

Kibō afferra il cartone della stella per non cadere a terra e fissa con orrore le immagini che vengono riprodotte in successione. Non riesce a staccare gli occhi da quello schermo per non sa per quale motivo e sente che le lacrime, mai terminate, ora scendono più velocemente di prima.

Vede le sue amiche ai tempi della scuola media che vengono gettate in un fiume con dei pesi legati ai piedi – Dio, Hitomi nemmeno sa nuotare! –; vede i suoi zii paterni e materni che vengono fatti inginocchiare a terra e passati a fil di spada; vede i suoi nonni materni che muoiono come martiri, rifiutandosi di soccombere a coloro che stanno entrando in casa e combattendo fino allo stremo; e vede i nonni paterni, o meglio, la loro tomba, guardarla in silenzio dallo schermo.

Vede la foto di suo padre defunto, il cui corpo è disperso chissà dove, che la osserva con dolcezza quasi beffarda e sarcastica; conosce un poco la storia di suo padre, Kibō, e sa a cosa si sta riferendo. Una famiglia nata nel sangue morirà nel sangue, era quello il motto del clan Seizano. Una famiglia yakuza che non doveva nemmeno esserlo, e i cui capostipiti hanno pagato con la vita il prezzo che ha permesso a Kibō e a Kotone di vivere una vita normale. Dio, anche l'astronoma ora avrebbe fatto la stessa identica fine.

E infine vede sua madre. Kotone, che la guarda serena nonostante gli occhiali col vetro scheggiato, che le sorride dolcemente nonostante abbia i polsi legati e una corda le stia cingendo la vita legandola ad un lungo palo; e che le mormora, in labiale, un "ti voglio bene, stellina" prima di urlare di dolore. Non si distingue bene la voce della madre da quella della figlia, che sta urlando come una forsennata.

E come si può biasimare. Sua madre viene messa al rogo, condannata a morte come una strega nonostante la sua unica colpa fosse l'essersi innamorata di un uomo il cui passato ha influenzato anche la vita della loro unica figlia.   
Kotone viene uccisa dalle fiamme di un fuoco che, per la forma, ricorda vagamente la scia di una stella cadente vista da molto vicino. 

E urla, Kibō. Urla fino a quando smette di avere voce. E quando finisce la voce, lo schermo è spento da un bel po'.

La gola le fa malissimo. Atterrita, Kibō molla la presa sulla stella di cartone e si affloscia a terra. 

Non osa nemmeno guardare il cielo stellato su di sé. Cosa diamine le hanno fatto le stelle? Sono la sua fonte di rifugio, l'unica cosa oltre a Daidara che le permettono di andare avanti in quel luogo. L'unica cosa che ancora la legano a sua madre. 

Lì, da sola, poteva avere solamente sua madre come unica ancora di salvezza. L'unica presenza che fin dall'inizio non l'aveva mai abbandonata, e che la osservava dal cielo: perché ne era sicura, sua madre la osservava da una stella, o da più stelle. 

Glielo aveva detto fin da piccola di sperare nelle stelle, perché “lì ci sono anche papà e i nonni. Loro ti guardano sempre, e un giorno anch'io ti guarderò da lì”. Sua madre c'era sempre stata per Kibō, anche a distanza e non l'aveva mai lasciata da sola. 

Ma ora sua madre non c'è più. Kotone è stata arsa viva davanti ai suoi occhi, le stelle l'hanno tradita e ora non si può più fidare di nessuno. 

Daidara deve imparare ad odiarla, quindi su di lui non può fare affidamento o si sarebbe illusa. Kotone è morta, e non ci sono stelle che la rassicurino lì in cielo. 

Anzi. 

Ora la volta stellata le è... fredda. Distante, e vuota. 

Ci sono stelle, c'è pure la luna, ma non è più un cielo accogliente. È un cielo bugiardo: ha perso tutto ciò che ha di più caro e non può tornare indietro. Le stelle non hanno significato, sono solo traditrici. Le hanno tolto tutto. Kibō è stata tradita dall'unica cosa che le portava sollievo. 

E in quei rottami lei doveva vederci la speranza? Ma chi vogliamo prendere in giro. Chi vuole sperare quando non ha nulla a cui aggrapparsi? A che serve? Di certo non a lei. Non più.

Non ha più un motivo per continuare a stare lì. Anche se si pentisse del suo delitto, da cosa può tornare dopo? Non ha più nulla. Non una famiglia, non un conoscente le è rimasto. E nemmeno una consolazione. Nemmeno una singola stella è rimasta fedele a lei. 

Sperare. Quale falsa nozione. Un contentino dato giusto per non buttarsi giù di morale. Per non disperarsi. 

Kibō non può che odiare quella parola, ora. 

Non può che odiare il suo nome. 

Inutile, ecco cos'è sperare. 

Ancora in ginocchio, la bionda si tira lentamente in piedi nonostante sia visibilmente instabile. Un cassetto si apre dalla stella di cartone, e senza esitazione lei afferra ciò che si trova lì dentro.

Si volta lentamente, Kibō, sapendo che una telecamera da qualche parte la sta riprendendo. E allora vuole mettersi in primo piano. 

L'abito sporco, rovinato e coperto d'erba, i capelli scompigliati e il viso distrutto dal dolore: chi è Kibō, ormai? Che fine ha fatto il sorriso con cui era entrata nel Killing Game?

_Non c'è più_ , pensa lei mentre alza il braccio destro. È pesante, ma nonostante tutto riesce a coordinare il movimento.

_Non esiste più nulla di Kibō_ , riflette mentre piega il gomito a novanta gradi.

_Ma tanto, a chi importa di Kibō ora? Non a me_ , conclude tra sé stessa, posando l'indice sul grilletto. 

Guarda davanti a sé, quella che una volta era Kibō. 

Ora non sa nemmeno lei chi è più. 

Anzi, lo sa. 

E vuole essere il niente.

❝ Questa è la fine di quella che si chiamava Kibō ❞, mormora sottovoce.

Si appoggia la canna della pistola contro la tempia.

❝ ...Sayonara. ❞

E nella sala del trial, l'ultima immagine che si vede prima dello spegnimento dello schermo è uno schizzo di sangue chiaro, troppo puro per appartenere ad un'assassina come Kibō si è definita. 

È stato un bruttissimo gioco del destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Characters used in a roleplay on Wattpad.
> 
> Kibō Seizano: my OC.  
> Daidara Mitosaka: OC made by Ericatta (on Wattpad).  
> Mononeko: OC made by Becky-senpai (on Wattpad).  
> Kotone Seizano, Kibō's friends, family and colleagues: my OCs.  
> Other characters metioned: credits to their respective creators! (all on Wattpad)


End file.
